


When Devastation Hits Home

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Mulan (1998), Mulan - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, mothersofdisneymagic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Based on this premise:Mulan comes back from war only to see her home has been left in the same state as the ruins in the Tung Shao Pass.And This Plot:The older Fa woman sat in the shambles of their home, the comb hidden safely in her pocket and the broken cane at her side. Her ears took a while to register the approach of footsteps. Turning slowly, her eyes took a minute to register who it was "Mulan..."
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	When Devastation Hits Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mothersofdisneymagic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mothersofdisneymagic).



The air is heady with palpable tension. The strain of the intense quiet is noticeable long before the city outskirts were reached. Mulan couldn’t shake the nagging feeling that something wasn’t right. That sensation amplifies the closer she draws to home.

The walled fortifications around her home seem lost, adrift in a thick wave of smokey fog. Acrid scents of charred wood, incense, clothing, remains, and sulfur batter Mulan’s nose as she and Khan finds themselves wading closer and closer. Immediately, her jack-hammering heart plummets downwards, entangling with her guts and drifting further down to the soles of her feet. The agonizing dawn of recognition is evident in her stinging amber hues. War with the Huns happened. She’d always assumed her home would be safe but she was rapidly coming to realize her worst nightmare coming to life.

The crumbling facades of the fortification are the first to appear through the swirling and dispersing clouds of grey. Fragments of stone and brick rubble meet the treads of her boots with every advancing step. A long white tattered curtain issues a warning to turn back but Mulan stubbornly continues her venture deeper and deeper into the ruins. Despair creeps in and settles into the very hollows of her bones. How could this have happened?! Where was her family? Had she returned immediately from the mountains, as dishonored as she was, could she have prevented this? 

Defeated shoulders slump. Her gaze continues a sweep of the land until they fixate on a vaguely familiar human form. Blinking her eyes, the travel-weary soldier struggled to ascertain if the vision was a hopeful appearance of a wraith. “Mama?” Mulan chokes, feeling a tightness encircling her chest where her heart ought to resolutely thrum. Her hands experimentally outstretch towards the pale figure before she collapses beside them. Mulan’s arms fold around her beloved mother tightly. “Wh…what happened here?” Fear hedges every word that is uttered from her tongue. Worse still, the noticeable absences and the crushed wooden cane at her mother’s side cause her heartbeat to come to an abrupt halt. “Where are the others?” Mulan isn’t certain she wants the answers but her tongue is quick to present the inquiry before her brain can stop it. “Where is Baba, Grandma, Xiu, and Ping?” She presses apprehensively. Her alert hues swivel about, worried that perhaps, the enemy agents might still be laying in wait.


End file.
